The Survey Corps Doctor
by VanguardAngel
Summary: Lame title, I know, but I've had a AoT OC for a while and I wanted to see how she would work out with my writing style. This is just a little one-shot, but I've been thinking about doing small stories for AoT. As much as I love the series, it could stand with having some lighter moments, a little breathing space. Ah well. I'm not the author! ;


"Are you all quite done bothering the poor boy?"

All eyes turned to the doorway as it creaked open. A young woman stepped into the room, carrying a bulky black leather bag and swathed in the emerald cloak of the Survey Corps.

"Tabby!" Hanji suddenly shouted. "Come check out my new specimen!"

 _Specimen?_ Eren's eyes widened, shuddering at the thought. The woman, however, merely rolled her eyes at the eccentric scientist, a soft smile gracing her lips. "Before you do any of that," she said, kneeling down to Eren's level. "I'd like to get him patched up. No sense in leaving any wounds unclean. Am I right, _Levi_?" she glanced over her shoulder at said Corporal, who responded with only a small scoff.

"You know what I did was necessary, Rebekkah," he replied coldly.

"I realize that," the woman, Rebekkah, said, digging through her bag until she found a bottle of antiseptic and a few cotton balls. "But was it really necessary to knock one of his teeth out?"

"She's got a point, y'know," Hanji added, earning a stern glare from Levi. "That was taking it a _bit_ too far."

"Shut up."

"That's enough," Rebekkah snapped at the two before returning to Eren. When their gazes finally met, however, Eren flinched slightly upon seeing the state of her eyes. They were pale and cloudy, and the seemed to not truly focus upon him. Her left eye seemed to be the worst; the corner of it looked as though it never truly healed over after being wounded. Old, pale scars littered her eyelids and across her nose.

"You shouldn't stare, brat," Levi scolded, earning another flinch from Eren. Rebekkah, however, merely chuckled as she began to dab at the scratches from Levi's assault.

"I'm used to it Levi," she said good-naturedly, taking care not to press too hard against the opened skin. She met Eren's gaze again. This time, it appeared her eyes seemed to focus on him. "I can still see a good amount," she said, answering his unspoken wonder. "Not well, but I can still see a titan coming at me," a smirk crossed her lips, and her eyes flickered towards Levi. "Though it's a bit hard to spot the Corporal at times."

This earned a chuckle from the other squad leaders—and a straight out laughing fit from Hanji. Levi merely scoffed. "Just hurry up and patch him up," he said before turning to leave. With that, the others left as well, leaving Eren with only Rebekkah and Hanji.

"Oh right!" Hanji suddenly exclaimed. "You don't even know her properly! Eren, this is Rebekkah Fawn! She's the head doctor around here!"

"I'm the _only_ doctor, here, Hanji," Rebekkah corrected, laughing a little to herself.

"Oh c'mon, Tabby-Cat, take some pride in your title!"

"My nonexistent title? Hanji, I'm still a squad leader. My duties aren't all medical."

"But you take care of us all! You even take care of Sonny and Bean!"

As the women bantered, Eren took the time to fully examine Rebekkah. The woman was fairly slender, but still well-built—lean and lithe from years of 3DG maneuver gear usage. Despite her odd eyes, she was still fairly attractive. Long locks of wild russet hair adorned her shoulders like a pulled-back veil. Her skin was a gentle, light mocha color, and was covered in an ocean of darker brown freckles, reaching from her face all the way to her fingertips. Eren couldn't help but wonder if they truly were all over her body.

"They are," Rebekkah smirked as she tossed aside a bloodied cotton ball. A rush of heat flooded Eren's ears. Hanji lost it then, clutching her stomach as she succumbed to her own mirth. Rebekkah merely chuckled, ruffling Eren's hair. "Everyone asks that," she assured him. "Don't feel embarrassed. Erwin, and even Levi asked that when I first met them."

"They did?" Eren asked. He could see Erwin asking, but Levi?

"They sure did!" Haji chirped happily, clinging onto Rebekkah's shoulder with the widest grin she could muster. "It was priceless, that was the first time I've _ever_ seen Shorty flirt!"

"I don't think he was flirting, Hanji," Rebekkah countered.

"Oh yes he was! You just don't know how to observe!" Rebekkah cleared her throat, motioning to her plastering a small bandage on the wound on Eren's cheek. "Well, you don't know how to observe like me."

"Mrph, true enough," Rebekkah grunted, cupping Eren's face and rubbing the pad of her thumb across his cheek gently. The young boy froze, his heart beating violently against his ribcage as he watched the woman massaged his cheek with such a kind, gentle touch he hadn't felt in such a long time. His vision blurred a bit, his mind slowly overlapping his mother's visage over Rebekkah's. It didn't take him long to begin to lean into her touch, feeling like a small child again. His eyelids began to droop catching a glimpse of a serene smile on Rebekkah's face as her hands traveled to his bruised forearm,

"You still got it, Tabby-cat," Hanji grinned, nudging Rebekkah in the ribs, causing her to squeak in surprise. "You'll make such a good mama one day!"

The freckled soldier chuckled a little, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, unknowingly revealing the fact it seemed to burn with a deep shade of red. "As if someone would take that type of interest in me," she brushed off the bespectacled scienticst. "Besides, many people that I see nowadays don't live for very long. If I can't save them, then providing any comfort for any of my patients, dying or not, than my job is complete."

Eren's throat tightened, feeling the familiar rage burning up in his throat. He bit his lip, his eyebrows narrowing in a very deep frown. "I won't let you down…" he grumbled.

"What…?" Rebekkah blinked, concern flashing in her eyes.

"I won't let them win!" Eren growled, locking his eyes with hers. He look her hand in a firm grip. "I won't let them win! I'll wipe every single one of them out of existence!"

To his surprise, Rebekkah didn't recoil from him, or even flinch. Instead, she studied him intensely, as if trying to peer through his emerald eyes straight into his soul. She squeezed his hand back. "I believe in you Eren…" she said. "You remind me so much of my brother. So full of fire and determination. You can master this."

"She's right!" Hanji chirped happily, placing herself on Rebekkah's shoulder. The doctor chuckled. Eren couldn't help but grin.

"Now Eren," Rebekkah turned her attention back to Eren. "Can you open your mouth? Levi took a tooth out, I want to make sure it won't need stitching or anything."

Eren gulped, shuddering at the thought of needing stitches in his gum. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth wide, allowing the two women to peer inside.

"Eren…" Hanji breathed. "….your tooth….it grew back…."


End file.
